Warm Embrace
by junkii
Summary: It was just the two of them the senior and junior in a warm and lovely embrace. [TamakiKaoru oneshot]


**A/N: **Don't murder me. Ouran not mine. Hatori Bisco owns it and the respected charries. :D (TamakixKaoru might be canon if I owned Ouran. 8D)

"Kaoru! KAORU!" Tamaki hollered, running through the halls of Ouran High. Kaoru Hitachiin whirled around, his orangish hair whipping in his face. His big golden eyes blinked open, causing the Host Club King to blush. The younger of the Hitachiin twins was quite adorable; to Tamaki at least. The freshman blinked againt at Tamaki, his lips in a sort of pout. The blonde tried to catch his breath; for he chased Kaoru all the way from the Host Club.

"Yes, milord?" he asked softly, sending chills down Tamaki's spine. His voice was higher and softer than Hikaru's, which had to be the only way Tamaki could tell them apart. Besides the fact the twins parted their hair differently, which was another thing Tamaki noticed. Kaoru was kind and sweet all by himself, without his brother's influence. Tamaki looked down a little at the Hitachiin twin, who gazed back up at him. "You...did call me, ne?"

"Ye..yeah...Kaoru..." Tamaki whispered, words slurred a little. A smile creased on the little devil, making Tamaki smile in return. Suddenly, Tamaki pulled Kaoru closely to him, noses touching each other. Kaoru blushed, along with Tamaki, for the closeness of their lips were inches apart. Mind racing; the King kissed the younger boy, locking him in a tight embrace. The twin couldn't understand why he was being kissed; for he thought Tamaki only saw him as an annoyance. Finally, the blonde male pulled away, his face against his as he stared at the hallway Kaoru was walking. The boy wrapped his arms around Tamaki, gazing up. The tight embrace was broken by a sudden girlish squeal. The two broke out of their embrace immediatly; looking at a pack of females.

"KAWAIII!" they hollered, gushing together. Kaoru blushed even harder, looking away. Tamaki was fuming inside; for he just made a move on someone he had been crushing on since the start of school; or..when they first met. He grabbed the boy's hand, suddenly dashing down the hall Kaoru was walking in previously. The movement of Tamaki was lightening speed, perfect for quick getaways. Kaoru blushed still, glancing at him as he was being pulled.

"T-Tamaki-senpai!" Kaoru finally yelled, his legs tired from running alongside him. The male stopped, glancing around. Not a soul was in sight; which made him relax. He faced the younger Hitachiin, whose face was in a mixture of confusion and delight. "Wh...what was that kiss for!"

"Don't you see it!"

"See what?"

"I love you, Kaoru Hitachiin! I've always have!" Tamaki exclaimed, reddening. Kaoru's eyes widened as he stared at the male who invited him into the Host Club in middle school. The baka king who always underminded the twins. Who always proclaimed them the 'homo side characters'. This COULDN'T be the same Tamaki standing in front of him! Yet...the embrace and kiss was so compassionate; so real...he had to believe him. With that in mind; Kaoru lunged at Tamaki, knocking him on the ground.

"I...love you too, baka king." he whispered, kissing him nervously. He was never one to make a move on anybody; but the truth was, he liked the teenager back. In fact; Hikaru and Kaoru were discussing their feelings for others last night as they sat in bed. Sure, they loved each other more than they should, yet Kaoru had to face the fact that Hikaru was starting to like Haruhi as well. Hikaru had been stunned when Kaoru mentioned that he had a crush on Tamaki anyway.

"_That baka? Amazing, Kaoru...I would have never guesssed..."_

_"You're not jealous, are you?"_

_"No, no!"_

_"Okay...well, you should ask Haruhi to go out on a date! She'll say yes, I'm certain!"_

_"If you ask Tamaki out..."_

_  
"I...I have to? So...so you'll ask Haruhi if I ask Tamaki?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"You're so rude...fine...I'll ask him!"  
_

Amazing was right. To find out they shared the same feelings was truly remarkable. Their lips parted as Kaoru stared at Tamaki, who was in shock. Kaoru got off of him, blushing for ever attacking him in the first place. Tamaki also stood up, running a hand through his blonde hair. Kaoru grabbed his free hand, gazing at the floor in embarassment. He was happy when Tamaki wrapped an arm around him, starting to walk back. Now all they had to prepare for was to admit their newfound relationship to the rest of the members of the Host Club.

Boy, THAT'S gonna be interesting


End file.
